Maldito Destino
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Veremos como la organización Akatsuki terminó viviendo con Hyuuga Neji, y el heredero del bouke nos contará los dolores de cabeza que le traerá estos personajes, y no solo a él les dará dolor de cabeza también a cierto hico pelinegro que se divertirán molestando con la chica que le gusta cierta chica pelirosada. Veamos como termina esto.


**_Resumen:_**Veremos como la organización Akatsuki terminó viviendo con Hyuuga Neji, y el heredero del bouke nos contará los dolores de cabeza que le traerá estos personajes, y no solo a él les dará dolor de cabeza también a cierto hico pelinegro que se divertirán molestando con la chica que le gusta cierta chica pelirosada, y sin darse cuenta los irán juntado a Sasuke con Sakura. Veamos como termina esto.

* * *

**_MALDITO DESTINO_**

En la mansión secundaria de los Hyuugas se puede ver a un joven de cabellos castaños largo amarrado en una coleta baja, cuerpo bien formado a sus cortos 15 años de edad, ojos de color lila suave que más parecían dos par de bellas lunas.

Este joven como a saben es Neji, Hyuuga Neji heredero del bouke.

Neji se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con un tic en la ceja derecha y un gran vena hinchada en la sien, y que a cada segundo se hacía más grande junto como la aura asesina que estaba a su alrededor.

_"Neji cuenta hasta diez, recuerda que son unos locos, psicópatas, masoquistas, asesinos, pendejos, payasos, rateros, tarados, y la lista sigue y sigue sin detenerse; pero al mismo tiempo son la organización más peligros y poderosa del mundo"_ intentaba calmarse el Hyuuga, pero esos locos no le daban tregua, haciéndole cabrearse más y no era para menos si al frente suyo estaba ese espectáculo…

Todos los muebles manchados de sangre, Jashin sabrá de quien, estaba Hidan, en verdad le importaba un soberano pepino de quien es la sangre pero manchaba lo sillones y la limpieza tenía que salir de su bolsillo ya que a esos pendejos no daban ni un ryu para ayudar en la economía del hogar.

Por otro lado varias cosas de valor que estaban en la casa habían desaparecido, y no era un misterio saber de quién es la culpa, si es de Kakusu, que estaba contado lo que había ganado por vender las cosas de la casa, ya no quedaba recuadros, ni jarrones, ni platos, en pocas palabras nada.

Un poco más apartado estaba Sasori, en el suelo donde debería estar el piso de madera, pero no el señor marionetista uso esa madera y de otra partes de la casa para construir más marionetas como si le faltara al muy cabrón.

Ahora le tocaba a Deidara que en verdad no lo veía pero sentía su chacra por todos lados moviéndose y haciendo desastres con sus bombas, escuchaba solo "uhm" y "katsu" del travestido.

Y podía ver la cocina porque Sasori había utilizado la madera que separaba la cocina con la sala y el comedor, ahí estaban Kisame y el pendejo más grande que ganaba a Naruto en pendejadas, los dos estaban intentando apagar un incendio que estaba seguro que los dos provocaron ya que los dos juntos formaban un cerebro.

Iba a decir algo cuando…

-Maldito cabrón- se escuchó la voz de Hidan que gritaba y daba sus insultos a diestra y siniestra.

En un segundo o mejor dicho milisegundo, pasó esto…. Deidara con uno de sus bombas y le cayó a Sasori que lo atacó con sus venenos pero este lo esuivo y terminó cayéndole a Kakusu, y este antes de desmayarse decapitó a Hidan e Hidan empezó a lanzar guadañazos a todo ue este enfrente suyo y casi mata al dúo en la cocina, ahora había una bola de tierra donde se veía guadañas, se escuchaba bombas, kunais, venenos, puñetes y patadas; así y aún costado estaba Kakusu inconsciente.

Estaba rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de la casa en verdad los iba a matar le iba importar muy poco las ordenes de la Hokage borracha y su tío, pero los iba a matar para la tranquilidad de su mente.

-¡Qué pasó aquí!- se escuchó el grito del líder de los Akatsuki que estaba atrás de Neji, molesto e igual ue él y Konan ue ahora la veía con ganas de matar a esos idiotas.

Kisame y el pendejo mayor se abrazaron asustados, Sasori lo miraba con indiferencia, Deidara intentaba hacerse el fuerte, Hidan lo miraba con burla y Kakusu estaba roncando con un globo de moco en su nariz.

-Vinieron el ciego, el puto líder y la de mucha PECHOnalidad- dijo Hidan que abusaba de su inmortalidad.

Ahora a la pelea se había unido Konan que mataba a Hidan y a cualquiera que estaba al frente suyo.

Al costado de Neji estaba Pein sobándose la puente de la nariz, cuando se escuchó un ruido viniendo de las paredes.

En ese momento toda la casa se fue abajo...

Neji quería olvidar como esos locos entraron a su vida.

-Jejeje parece que la casa no resistió nuestras vibras positivas- Neji escuchó una voz burlona a su lado y ahí estaba el pendejo, era un joven de 13 a 14 años, llevaba una máscara de color blanca que tenía una línea azul en la parte de la boca, pero el lado derecho estaba roto así e solo se veía medio labio en el cual apreciaba media sonrisa burlona, en los ojos el lado derecho donde debería estar su ojo había algo negro que lo tapaba y por ahí pasaba un rayo azul, en el izquierdo estaba un ojo de color lila, en su cabeza había vendas en forma rebelde que dejaban sueltos algunos mechones de color turquesa; no se veía que ropa usaba ya que tenía puesto la capa de la organización.

Neji explotó, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

Odia su destino.

_"Maldito destino"_ pensó Hyuuga Neji a sus cortos 15 años de edad.


End file.
